Dyes have hitherto been commercialized in a wet state such as liquids, pastes, etc. or in a dry state such as grains, powders, etc. Particularly, those dyes which are difficult to convert into liquids or pastes because of decomposition or the like in a wet state, such as reactive dyes, have been commercialized mainly in a dry form. Powdery dyes, however, are liable to generate the problem of flying away, or dusting, when being handles, with the result of adhesion to equipment or the workers, thereby worsening work environment. To obviate the worsening of the work environment, it is inevitable to make a great investment in plant and a great deal of labor for dust collector, dust-proof clothing, cleaning of equipment, etc. Furthermore, the powdery dyes tend to cause dusting also at the time of weighing, with the result of contamination of the workers or equipment, thereby leading to sanitary problems, economic loss associated with cleaning, and so on. To improve the defects of the powdery dyes, there has been attempted granulation, typically graining, of the dyes. The granular dyes thus obtained, however, have also the problem of dusting due to collapse of the particles during transportation, weighing, dissolution or the like thereof. Besides, for the progress of automation of handling of the dyes, such as automatic packing and automatic weighing, it has been requested to develop a form of dye suitable for the automation of handling.